Shake it up Wedding it up Part 3
by SpobyForever23
Summary: now that Cece and Ty Have told Rocky and Logan that they're Dating How will they React
1. Chapter 1

What!? Cece how Could you (Rocky Runs out of the Room Cece Runs After Her) Rocky i Know your Mad at me but how do you think i felt when you started dating Logan Says Cece in a soft Voice i know i'm sorry its just i thought with you i would never have to worry about this Because i thought that you thought he was Gross Says Rocky (Cece Laugh's) well i use to but now i don't Rocky i really like Ty a'lot so are we Done fighting about this Says Cece Yeah (Cece and Rocky Hug) lets go finish eating (they go back in side) woah wheres ty Says Cece o he Left Said Logan why asks Rocky well we kinda got in a Fight when you guys were Gone Says Logan about what!? says Cece well (Logan Laugh's) Ah says Logan did he say where he was going asks Cece No says Logan Go check the park he goes there a'lot Says Rocky Thanks (Cece Grabs her purse and Runs out) Ty Says Cece, Cece how did you find me Says Ty well i had some Help from Rocky now what wrong asks Cece  
its just Logan hes so Frustrating i just can't Stand him Says ty  
well forget Logan just because your Dating me does not mean you have to hangout with Logan says Cece  
Really says Ty  
yeah Says Cece  
(Cece and Ty Kiss)  
you want to go get some Coffee Says Ty  
Sure says Cece  
(20 minute's later)  
Hi can i get a "Raspberry Mocha" said Cece  
and i'll have the same Please Thanks says Ty  
so Cece i was Wondering tomorrow night do you want to have Dinner with me Rocky My Mom and my Dad and some of there friends  
Sure what time should i come at

7:00 says Ty

Should i wear a Dress

Yeah said Ty

is Logan coming Asks Cece

no my Dad does not like Logan

(Cece Laugh's) how come says Cece

well he Says "Zam"

i know that's so Stupid says Cece

Lets not talk about him on Date's says Ty

yeah Says Cece so how are your Parents

o there Good how about your's i have not seen them since the Wedding says Ty

o There Great there in Love Mom Started cooking and that means cooking shows cook books and shes got'en Pretty Good at it so life's good (they both Laugh)

(then they Catch each others Eyes and they both lean in and Kiss)


	2. Chapter 2

2 Weeks later. Deuce says to Cece Hey have you talked to Rocky or Ty No why have you Said Cece yeah talked to Ty Says you Kissed him at the Wedding said Deuce how about Rocky said Cece no Said Deuce Well i have got to go Said Cece where? to see Rocky maybe she'll talk to me Said Cece Wait Cece yeah Deuce what if Ty is there Said Deuce then we will talk Bye said Cece Later said Deuce (Cece knocks on door) o Hey Ty is Rocky Home Said Cece No she went out with Logan to the Mall Said Ty o Well i will just go there then Says Cece wait!?(Ty Yells) yeah i think we need to Talk about that Kiss Ty says Look i'm sorry its just i got Really Mad at Rocky (Ty Kisses Cece) meet me at that New place Atomic Coffee tomorrow at 6:00 said Ty how do we know Rocky won't be there Says Cece Rocky Hates Coffee Bye says Ty Bye Says Cece (Ty shuts the Door as Cece Walk's away) the Next Day Hey Said Cece Hey you Look Beautiful Said Ty Woah Ty we need to know what this is said Cece yeah your Right says Ty can i get a Raspberry Mocha said Cece same Says Ty so i don't think we should tell Rocky about us says Cece wait so we're us ty says Yeah (Ty Kisses Cece) The Next Day. Ty i was thinking we should tell Rocky about us the Longer we wait the bigger the lie says Cece yeah i guess your right when should we do it said Ty ok you tell Rocky that you wanna take her to Crustys for Dinner and i will tell Logan the same he will think that i'm doing it for Rocky said Cece tomorrow at 8:00. hey Logan so we are now Brother and Sister we should try to get along tonight Crustys and no its not a Date says Cece ok. Hey Rocky so i know your Mad about me and Cece kissing but let me make it up to you, me you Crustys tonight my treat what do you say, says Ty ok Said Logan what are you doing here says Rocky me and Ty need to tell you too something says Cece, Cece and I are Dating


	3. Chapter 3

What!? Cece how Could you (Rocky Runs out of the Room Cece Runs After Her) Rocky i Know your Mad at me but how do you think i felt when you started dating Logan Says Cece in a soft Voice i know i'm sorry its just i thought with you i would never have to worry about this Because i thought that you thought he was Gross Says Rocky (Cece Laugh's) well i use to but now i don't Rocky i really like Ty a'lot so are we Done fighting about this Says Cece Yeah (Cece and Rocky Hug) lets go finish eating (they go back in side) woah wheres ty Says Cece o he Left Said Logan why asks Rocky well we kinda got in a Fight when you guys were Gone Says Logan about what!? says Cece well (Logan Laugh's) Ah says Logan did he say where he was going asks Cece No says Logan Go check the park he goes there a'lot Says Rocky Thanks (Cece Grabs her purse and Runs out) Ty Says Cece, Cece how did you find me Says Ty well i had some Help from Rocky now what wrong asks Cece  
its just Logan hes so Frustrating i just can't Stand him Says ty  
well forget Logan just because your Dating me does not mean you have to hangout with Logan says Cece  
Really says Ty  
yeah Says Cece  
(Cece and Ty Kiss)  
you want to go get some Coffee Says Ty  
Sure says Cece  
(20 minute's later)  
Hi can i get a "Raspberry Mocha" said Cece  
and i'll have the same Please Thanks says Ty  
so Cece i was Wondering tomorrow night do you want to have Dinner with me Rocky My Mom and my Dad and some of there friends  
Sure what time should i come at

7:00 says Ty

Should i wear a Dress

Yeah said Ty

is Logan coming Asks Cece

no my Dad does not like Logan

(Cece Laugh's) how come says Cece

well he Says "Zam" all the time

i know that's so Stupid says Cece

Lets not talk about him on Date's says Ty

yeah Says Cece so how are your Parents

o there Good how about your's i have not seen them since the Wedding says Ty

o There Great there in Love Mom Started cooking and that means cooking shows cook books and shes got'en Pretty Good at it so life's pretty good (they both Laugh)

(then they Catch each others Eyes and they both lean in and Kiss)


End file.
